PTL 1 discloses a paper-sheet feeding automatic adjustment mechanism that enables high-speed and stable feeding of paper sheets. This paper-sheet feeding automatic adjustment mechanism includes an opposing state adjusting means for adjusting the opposing state of the feed roller and the gate roller. The paper-sheet feeding automatic adjustment mechanism disclosed in PTL 1 is of a so-called gap type, in which a gap is provided between the gate roller and the feed roller.